My Love, Your Lust
by ChibiLaryla
Summary: An angel and a demon, forbidden love. But one really loves the other while the other only thinks of her as a toy. [oneshot][Hao x Jeanne][Alternate Universe][Jeanne's POV]


**Author's Rants:** Here is a quick Hao x Jeanne one-shot. This just flowed through my mind just out of the blue. This takes place in an **Alternate Universe**. And this is IRON MAIDEN JEANNE'S POINT OF VIEW!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Mankin, I'd make sure Ren didn't have a British accent. D:

* * *

**My Love, Your Lust**

* * *

I am an angel, you are a demon.

I serve God, you serve Satan.

I am the light, you are the dark.

I am life, you are death.

Is it fate that brought us together? Is it destiny that we met? That day where it all began; we bumped into each other without even knowing it. It was at outside of a flower shop just down the street to where the church where I live at in a quiet town just outside of Paris, France. I just purchased a bundle of cream colored Iris'. You were standing outside the shop observing a batch of blood red roses. The grin on your face looked so amused it was a little creepy. You looked very mysterious in your dark clothes that are shaded by your black leather coat and your long brunette hair. I stared at you for what seemed hours, clinging to my flowers. It really wasn't that long because you spotted me from the corner of your eye and turned to face me, your devilish grin still on your lips.

"Why hello there." you said to me in a very seductive tone. I took a step back and tried to smile even though I couldn't take my eyes off your face. I blushed, feeling embarrassed that someone like myself was falling for the eyes of evil. "I-I'm sorry for staring." I mumbled and bowed in apology. You chuckled menacingly. "It's quite alright my dear. You see, I couldn't take my eyes off you while you were in this shop."

I blushed more and took another step back. I dropped my head, being defeated by your seducing eyes. "I-Is that so...?" I asked, horrified to look up. You approach me. "I'm Hao Asakura." you said softly. I tilted my head up slightly. "Jeanne." I simply said. You brought yourself closer to me and examined me from head to toe. "I can tell from your clothes that you're from the church." I nodded. You take a step back towards the roses you were enchanted by.

Reaching out you slip a crimson rose out from its home with the rest and hold it out towards me. "They match your eyes." you said with a softer smile. I hold my hand out and except the flower from you. I know I was so naïve back then. "Thank you."

You smiled. "Till we meet again my dear." And you turned around and walked away. My eyes were glued to you until you turned a corner and left my sight. It just had to be fate that we met. But back then, I didn't sense your evil aura because my guard was down. But because of your dominating smirk...you sensed my angelic aura and took full advantage of me.

But one thing was sure; we were to meet again. And I think you made sure of that. Because the next day while I was in the cathedral tending the place to get ready for the high priest's sermon you paid me a visit; and that time, I didn't let my guard down.

"Hello again!" you called. I spun around. "Good day Mr. Hao." I bowed, sensing your demonic aura for the first time. I stood up straight and stared into your poisonous eyes again as you approached me. You looked around the room that was lit by candles and light coming through the stained glass. "..."

"Mr...Hao?" I could tell you felt uncomfortable in this room. So I grabbed your wrist and gently pulled you out of the room. Once we left the chapel I pulled my hand away and smiled at you. "I'm sorry; you looked uncomfortable in there..." You smiled back at me. I think that was the first time you truly smiled. And your real smile was more irresistible than your fake one. And...I truly disliked myself because the next thing I said made your beautiful smile fade.

"You're a demon aren't you?"

You turned away, looking a little disappointed. "You must be really powerful to sense my aura even though I tried to cover it." you mumbled. "My apologies." I tilted my head down and fumbled with my fingers. You twisted back towards me. "Quite alright my dear. I don't expect anything less from an angel such as yourself." I blushed; your flirting always seemed to bring my guard down. And then, seeing this you started taking advantage of me again. "You're so cute when you blush." you whispered in my ear.

That truly was...the beginning of everything.

Nowadays we started seeing a lot more of each other. We would do everything together. And we would meet in secret places. And everything was going just great until I was confronted by my guardian, Marco who I don't truly understand how he knew about you and me. It was one night when I was just coming home from a date with you. I snuck into the church with no problem since everyone was asleep. But when I reached my room, I wasn't expecting to see Marco; so when I slid the door open I saw him sitting on my mink comforter and he looked a bit displeased.

"May I ask where you were Miss?" he asked, a cocky smirk now forming on his lips as if saying "I know what's going on! HA!" I giggled trying to throw him off. "I was just taking a late night walk." I answered praying he would buy it. Unfortunately...he didn't. "Not alone you weren't. How can you stoop so low as to go out with a demon? It's forbidden... especially in your case!" Marco scolded.

I dropped my head down in shame. Marco stood up and placed his arm around me. "It's alright Jeanne. You were merely under a spell of the devil. It could happen to everyone, even you." he said trying to cheer me up. "He just wants you...he doesn't love you."

"I feel...so stupid now." I mumbled. Marco hugged me and left me in my room alone. I did a belly flop on my soft bed. I lied there for moments until the closet behind me flung opened. "You have nice clothes." said a voice from behind me. I rolled around and saw you emerging from my closet. "What are you doing here?" I asked softly, sitting up. You winked playfully. "Just making sure that weirdo wouldn't do anything to you." You wrapped your arms around me. And it was probably your demonic magic because I felt very calm in your embrace and I felt like I could fall asleep in your arms. In fact...I did. And before I totally blacked out I heard you chuckle in amusement.

That was the first time I finally understood that Marco was right...you never did love me. You just wanted me as a pet. But sometimes I was able to get you to smile for real. And I've even made you blush one time. That was a priceless moment. And it stuck me. Maybe you aren't completely in the darkness after all. Hao Asakura, I wish that someday I could show you the light. That everything is not about your amusement. I know that there is some true goodness about you. I'll find it and save you.

Then Hao Asakura, I'll be able to tell you face to face...

I love you.

(_Fin_)

* * *

ChibiLaryla:D I love Hao x Jeanne. My favorite heterosexual coupling. xD 


End file.
